sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness
Nintendo 64 Dreamcast Game Boy Advance |genre = Maze |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance }} Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness is a 3D, four-directional control (block-based) puzzle game starring Ms. Pac-Man. It released on the Sony PlayStation console in all regions, and was later released on the Nintendo 64 and Sega Dreamcast exclusively in North America. Unlike the previous 20th Anniversary Pac-Man World, the player must follow along designated paths. It was well received for its simple gameplay, staying true to the original Ms. Pac-Man game, but its multiplayer mode was at times heavily criticized. Plot Professor Pac learns that the evil forces have taken control of the Enchanted Castle, using black magic. The princess has vanished, and a witch named Mesmerelda is planning on stealing all four Gems of Virtue (Generosity, Truth, Wisdom, and Courage) to control the "four wonders" (areas of Pac-Land). These four areas each have enemies in them, and are blocked by mysterious force fields. Professor Pac creates a device called the Pactrometer, which allows Ms. Pac-Man to go to these areas to recover the gems before Mesmerelda can get them first. However, as the Professor is telling Ms. Pac-Man this, he gets sucked into a mirror by the witch, leaving Ms. Pac-Man with the Pactrometer. As she journeys through the areas, she is helped by video messages that the Professor placed in the Pactrometer, and by holograms of Professor Pac. As Ms. Pac-Man gathers the last of the gems, they are stolen by Mesmerelda. A battle ensues and the witch is defeated and runs away, leaving behind a key. Without the key, Mesmerelda is unable to get into the castle to reach her crystal ball, and thus cannot use the gems. Ms. Pac-Man returns to fight for the gems, and this time wins, regaining the gems. With them and the Pactrometer, the witch's spell is broken, and Mesmerelda returns to her true form as the princess. Professor Pac, Ms. Pac-Man, and the princess proceed to celebrate their victory. Gameplay The player must navigate a series of mazes with Ms. Pac-Man. Along the way, she encounters such obstacles as moving blocks, exploding boxes, and locked doors. To help her, there is 'Pac-Dot Radar' to locate missing dots the player will need before being allowed to reach the next section of a level. Placed about the maze are such devices as spring tiles (to jump over the walls of the maze, and sometimes on top of them); switches, keys, hearts to regain her health, and 'Power Pellets' used to allow Ms. Pac-Man to eat all the enemies in the area for a limited time. As the player progresses, they must eat yellow dots scattered about each area, once they have eaten enough of these, a door will open, allowing them to reach a new section of that area. Each area has its own amount of dots, as well as snacks such as fruit and pretzels. If the player can get all of these, as well as reaching the exit of the areas, they are rewarded with a 'Gold Star'. Once an area is beaten, the player can also play it again for a Time Trial, 'Gold Star', and 'Gold Clock'. Earning enough stars will unlock various features such as 'Bouns Rounds' between some levels, and a 'Movie Player' to watch the game's animated scenes. Each enemy and item that the player eats gives them more points, which can earn them additional lives, as well as allow them to unlock other features. After beating the two in-game bosses (the green 'Gobblin' and the final boss 'Mesmerelda'), the player receives the 'Witch's Key' which allows them to unlock various locations in the earlier areas. However, the game requires the player to beat the bosses twice in order to see the game's ending. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode allows up to 4 people to play simultaneously (although a player can play solo, verse three computer-controlled characters). There are three different multiplayer modes: * Dot Mania: Pac-Dots randomly spurt out of fountains and form lines around the paths on the maze. The first to eat 80 dots wins. If you are hit by a ghost you lose 10 of your held pac-dots and are returned to your starting corner. * Ghost Tag: All players play as ghosts. A Ms. Pac-Man icon will appear that allows you to turn into Ms. Pac-Man when you get it. Once you are Ms. Pac-Man eat Pac-Dots as fast as you can avoiding the other three ghosts. If you get touched by one of the three ghosts you are returned to your starting corner (though without losing any Pac-Dots) and the player who touched you becomes Ms. Pac-Man. As the ghost again go touch Ms. Pac-Man to change back. First to hold 50 Pac-Dots wins. * Da Bomb: A randomly chosen player will hold the bomb, which counts down from 30 seconds. Touch another player to give it to them. The person holding it when the timer expires dies and becomes a ghost, then being able to block the paths for other surviving players. The last one alive (as a Pac character, not as a ghost) wins. Classic Ms. Pac-Man The original arcade version of Ms. Pac-Man is freely playable as an option on the main menu, similar to how the original Pac-Man arcade game was freely available on the main menu of the 20th Anniversary Pac-Man World game. This was not included in the Game Boy Advance version. Reception | MC = 73% | Allgame = (PlayStation) (Nintendo 64) (Dreamcast) (Game Boy Advance) | EGM = 8.16 out of 10 (Nintendo 64) | GI = 7.5 out of 10 | GSpot = 6.9 out of 10 (Dreamcast) 6.8 out of 10 (Nintendo 64) 6.5 out of 10 (PlayStation) 6.5 out of 10 (Game Boy Advance) | IGN = 8.3 out of 10 (PlayStation) 7.6 out of 10 (Dreamcast) 7.5 out of 10 (Nintendo 64) | NGC = 72% | NP = 8.3 out of 10 (Nintendo 64) | rev1 = Absolute PlayStation | rev1Score = 75% | rev2 = Next Generation | rev2Score = 3 out of 5 }} The reception for Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness was mainly positive. IGN stated on the Nintendo 64 review "The simple gameplay of Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness makes it an ideal choice for young kids", and also adds "However, solid gameplay and some great extras will interest we "older kids as well". GameSpot gave this game a rating of 65% for the PlayStation and Game Boy Advance, 68% for the Nintendo 64, and 69% for the Dreamcast, saying that "While Maze Madness may be overly easy for experienced gamers, the younger crowd and inexperienced gamers should have loads of fun with the game." The multiplayer mode received less favorable Nintendo Power, stated "The multiplayer mode stumbles," while N64 Magazine gave it a much harsher description: "The Multiplayer mazes are viewed from three-quarters angle — and the blurry visuals make it all but impossible to see what's going on." They also continue comparing the tag games as being "ruined by the fact that the chasers move twice as fast as the other players." Their final comment on the 'Multiplayer' mode is simply "Terrible." Cancelled sequel There was originally supposed to be a sequel to this game for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube called Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness 2, which was to be developed by TKO Software and to be released in 2005, but it was quietly cancelled.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRu_74Jbxes References Category:2000 video games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Maze games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Pac-Man Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Witchcraft in video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists